Sentirte
by Lore-chan
Summary: El título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, es una forma distinta con que Taichi ve a una persona que ama mucho.


Sentirte  
  
  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Me siento ligero…una sofocante presión de aire entra a través de mis fosas nasales…mis pulmones se inflan…puedo sentirlos.  
  
El Lup-dup de mi corazón me hace ver que aún no muero…mis ojos se mantienen cerrados, no puedo abrirlos…los siento pesados…  
  
Tampoco puedo mover mis manos ni piernas…trato, pero no puedo. Escucho un pito…como un marcapaso…siempre igual…  
  
Tuuu….tuuuu….tuuuu…..tuuuu…..tuuuu  
  
Es mi corazón, mi corazón hace así.  
  
  
  
-Se ve mejor que ayer…  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
  
  
¿Quiénes son ellos?, no los conozco, no puedo reconocer sus voces…¿quiénes son?.  
  
¿Mis amigos?, ¿en dónde están?…quiero llorar, no puedo. Tal vez ellos estaban ahí, mirándome, me vería débil…siempre lo fui, traté de no aparentarlo nunca, pero no podía.  
  
Me cubre una sábana…es suave, pero me molesta. Bajo mi cabeza hay una almohada muy blanda…confortante…tibia…me molesta.  
  
  
  
No sé lo que pasó, ¿alguien puede responderme, contarme?.  
  
  
  
Respiro nuevamente, hinchando mi pecho, llenándolo de aire; el aparato que tapa mi boca y mi nariz, vuelve a lanzar una ráfaga de viento para reiniciar el anterior proceso que vengo haciendo quien sabe desde cuando.  
  
Personan hablan, fuera de donde yo me encuentro…despacio…escucho una voz que llama a algunos doctores a USI…¿USI?…¿estoy en un hospital, acaso?…¿por qué?…¿tuve algún accidente?, ¿dónde?, ¿cómo?  
  
Estoy incómodo.  
  
He podido abrir mis ojos , el lugar es extraño…El cómo he llegado aquí, no lo sé; no lo recuerdo.  
  
Giro mis ojos con lentitud y dificultad hacia una ventana abierta, con cortinas blancas…tienen encajes en la parte baja, no me dejan ver el exterior con facilidad…está oscuro..al parecer es de noche. Creo. ¿Será otoño?, ¿primavera?..Quien sabe…  
  
El aire proveniente del exterior hace erizar mi piel…no puedo respirarlo, tal sólo sentirlo.  
  
Exhalo cansado, no sé de qué.  
  
La puerta de la pieza de abre, entra alguien, sigiloso…mis ojos se desvían hacia allí…es una mujer…de cabello marrón, quizás negro. La miro más detenidamente, su cabello es marrón…una melena lisa, corta. Creo conocerla, ¿quién es?  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Se acerca, me saludó, ¿acaso me conoce?, ¿por qué yo no a ella?,  
  
Llora, ¿porqué?.  
  
-¿Estás bien? – pregunta.  
  
No puedo hablarle, quiero…pero no puedo, mi lengua permanece inmóvil 'encerrada' dentro de mi boca. Quiero responderle y no puedo.  
  
La acompaño en su llanto, el mío es silencioso, mis lágrimas caen, las siento caer, resbalar por mis mejillas…llegar, bajo la mascarilla, a mis labios…están secos entreabiertos.  
  
-Lo estás…sé que estás bien – responde con una sonrisa triste, tratando con ello de fortalecerse con su afirmación ante su anterior pregunta.  
  
Una maravillosa, fantástica sensación de tranquilidad me recorre por completo al sentir su mano chocar contra la mía, apretándola.  
  
Unas ganas de abrazarla surgen de la nada, ganas de abrazar a esa desconocida mujer en frente mío.  
  
¿Quién es?, no lo sé.  
  
-¿Recuerdas el helado que me prometiste? – preguntó.  
  
Trataba de mantener la voz firme, mas no podía…sacudió su corta cabellera con gracia y respiró profundo. Me miró con ojos vidriosos, esperando respuesta o quizás tan sólo una aprobación por mi parte, pero ¿qué podía decir yo?, no sé quién es, no sé de qué me habla…  
  
-Los demás están afuera esperando que el doctor los deje verte, yo entré sin permiso, si me descubren tendré problemas – volvió a sonreír.  
  
Era bella, real e infinitamente bella, no sobrepasaba los 23 años, era dueña de una mirada cargada de sentimientos, sensaciones…la mirada más expresiva que había visto…¿cuál otra mirada?…era la primera y más hermosa mirada que veía…unas mejillas levemente recubiertas por una leve capa de rubor…un cabello lacio, brillante…maravilloso…¡Dios! ¡Cuán bella era!.  
  
Me regaló un beso en una de mis mejillas, dijo unas cuantas palabras que me fueron inaudibles…me costaba escucharla, verla, sentirla…creo que nuevamente el sueño venía a mí.  
  
Una mujer de cabello negro y figura grotesca entró al cuarto. La chica me miró, como si me pidiera que dijera a esa mujer que si se podía quedar. Pero no podía, quería que se quedara…mas hablar, no podía.  
  
-Debe salir – señaló la mujer gorda.  
  
-Lamento entrar sin permiso – se excusó la chica de la mirada de la cual comenzaba a enamorarme.  
  
-Srta. Yagami…lo verá más tarde, ahora debe salir, él está muy delicado…  
  
Ella se abrió la puerta…me regaló una última mirada y una sonrisa…se marchó.  
  
Yagami…¿creo conocer ese apellido?, ¿dónde? …Yagami.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Hikari Yagami salió del cuarto del chico con los ojos húmedos…el una recepción estaban 6 jóvenes de entre 23 años a unos 27 años…  
  
-¿Cómo está? – preguntó una mujer de cabello rojizo.  
  
-Mal…no me reconoce.  
  
-Va a estar mejor, Hikari, ya lo verás – dijo un joven rubio como de su edad.  
  
-¿Vamos a la cafetería? – propuso uno de cabello pelirrojo y hermosos ojos negros.  
  
-Sí…  
  
El chico le tomó la mano para luego entrelazarlas.  
  
-Taichi es fuerte, Hikari…  
  
-Lo sé…Koushirou.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Fin*  
  
  
  
  
  
El fics es medio raro, quise tratar de expresar cómo veía Taichi a su hermana.. pero de una manera diferente…y he aquí el resultado…  
  
Espero comentarios ^.^  
  
  
  
Taichi y todos los personajes de Digimon pertenecen a la Toei…y a Akiyoshi Hongo…LA HISTORIA ES MÍA. 


End file.
